Psiko Sindrom
by Reinata
Summary: Psikopat. Penyakit menakutkan, yang membuat pengidapnya memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda saling bertolak belakang. Degel tidak pernah tau, hal mengerikan apa yang akan menantinya. My first story! R&R please


**Chapter 1.**

Mengambil sebuah toples kaca yang berisikan sepasang bola mata beriris ruby, kemudian Unity mengelusnya perlahan, " Mereka indah bukan? "

" Aku mengambilnya dari seorang pasien ku yang seumuran denganmu, Degel. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tenma. Dia bocah yang lincah "

Bocah berambut toska itu diam memperhatikan benda bulat yang terombang – ambing didalam toples kaca berisikan cairan keras tersebut. Warnanya yang sepekat darah memang sungguh indah ketika terkena biasan cahaya lilin yang temaram. Ia jadi ingin memilikinya.

" Apa aku boleh memilikinya satu, kak Unity? " Pernyataan polos meluncur begitu saja dari balik bibir bocah yang baru genap 10 tahun. Dirinya masih menatap lekat toples kaca yang berada ditangan pria berusia perak itu.

" Hm, tentu saja boleh. Semua benda yang berada disini memang milikmu "

Mengelus kepalanya, Unity menatap bocah dihadapannya tersebut dengan lembut. Namun sebuah seringai tipis terlihat jelas disudut bibirnya.

Bocah itu sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Hal barusan hanya lah tipu muslihat Unity untuk menumbuhkan kepribadian lain didalam diri Degel.

.

.

.

PSICOPAT

.

Sebuah sindrom. Penyakit kelainan didalam diri seseorang yang membuat pengidapnya memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbada dan bertolak belakang.

Penyakit tersebut belum ada penawarnya hingga saat ini.

...

Degel tidak tau, mimpi buruk apa yang akan menghampirinya segera.

**0000**

'**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Present'**

**PSIKO SINDROM**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Psiko Sindrom © Reinata**

**Genre: Crime, Horror, Blood, Sadistic, Gore, Shonen-ai, etc.**

**Pairing: KardiaxChildDegel, slight!UnityxChildDegel.**

**Warning: AU!Story, Young!Degel, mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pedofil, Incest, alur terlalu cepat, banyak karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, dll.**

**0000**

London, 19 April 1890.

" Kau yakin pembunuhnya masih belum ditemukan? "

Seorang pria bersurai hitam menggeleng pelan, " Masih belum. Tak disangka, pembunuh ini licik dan bertangan dingin. Sama seperti kasus 'Jack The Ripper', komandan Aspros"

Menghela nafas. Pria bernama Aspros itu memijit kedua pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang—yang tidak ia ketahui namanya—bisa melakukan pembunuhan massal sadis sebanyak ini.

" Kumpulkan bukti yang ada sebanyak – banyaknya, El Cid. Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja"

Hanya sebuah anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Pria tersebut memberi hormat sebentar kepada sang atasan, lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Menatap lembaran berkas yang baru saja El Cid berikan. Aspros membaca dengan teliti motif pembunuhan apa yang tersembunyi dalam kasus kemarin malam.

Namanya Tenma. Bocah yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Putra dari Youma dan Partita, pemilik penginapan terkenal di kota London.

Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa si pembunuh itu mengambil organ dalam dari sang bocah tanpa jijik sedikit pun. Mencongkel kedua bola mata tanpa rasa berdosa.

Sungguh, benar – benar tidak berperasaan. Merenggut masa depan bocah kecil ini.

Aspros mengepalkan tangannya, menggeretakkan gigi. Ia geram melihat kelakuan biadap yang dilakukan pembunuh berantai ini.

" Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan menarikmu keluar "

0000

Sesosok mayat wanita berambut perak—yang tentu saja sudah diawetkan terlebih dahulu—terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti kaca.

Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda dengan bandana putih berenda yang menghiasi rambut panjangnya.

Meski pun raganya sudah tak bernyawa lagi, namun paras wanita itu masih terlihat cantik dan molek.

Tak jauh dari peti kaca, seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip—bagai pinang dibelah dua—dengan wanita tersebut sedang duduk termenung.

Dirinya terlihat depresi.

Ia selalu dihantui dengan perasaan bersalah setiap kali menatap sosok wanita tersebut.

" Kak Seraphina. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu? " Ucapnya lirih.

Ia meremas rambutnya. Rasa sakit mulai melingkupi isi kepala pria bersurai keperakan itu.

_/Kau tidak lihat. Dia boneka yang indah. Maha karyamu yang paling indah/_

Suara itu entah datang dari mana—yang ia sendiri juga tidak tau—selalu menghantui dirinya di setiap saat.

Tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Unity benar – benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras.

_/Aku adalah dirimu, Unity. Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku?/_

Iris shappire itu terbelalak seketika. Tercekat dengan kenyataan barusan, " Bohong! Itu semua bohong! "

Mengambil sebuah pisau bedah yang tergeletak disudut meja. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghujamkan benda berbahan dasar besi tersebut ke tangannya.

'Crasssss'

Darah segar menyambur keluar begitu saja. Membasahi seluruh benda yang berada di dekat jangkauannya. Terlebih, paras rupawan sosok bersurai keperakan itu.

Perlahan, lidah Unity menyapu sudut bibirnya. Mengecap rasa amis dari darah yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_/Cairan itu manis bukan? Kau menyukainya?/_

Tubuh Unity menegang seketika.

...

Benar,

...

Cairan ini seperti candu bagi dirinya.

...

Perlahan. Ia menyesap habis tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna kemerahan yang terus mengucur dari luka menganga ditangan kirinya.

Lagi.

'Craaassss'

...

Ia menginginkan lagi,

...

'Craaassss'

Unity terus menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke tangannya.

Tak memperdulikan seberapa parah pendarahan yang sudah disebabkan karena melakukan hal tersebut.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibirnya.

.

Ia menginginkan lebih,

...

Lebih banyak darah.

...

Lebih banyak korban.

...

Dan juga,

...

...

...

Lebih banyak penderitaan.

0000

Distrik Whitechapel, London.

Tak biasanya, sang rembulan memancarkan sinarnya begitu lembut.

Menyinari bentang alam ini dengan cahaya keunguan temaram. Membuat seluruh makhluk yang melihatnya berdecak kagum karena keindahannya.

.

.

Namun tidak ada yang pernah tau, dibagian terdalam dan tergelap dari deretan bangunan megah bergaya victoria itu.

Sesosok pemuda—sendirian, menyeret kakinya dalam langkah gamang.

Tak memperdulikan dunia yang mengasihinya, lewat kenyataan keji yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir pada dirinya.

" ...Apa benar ini tempatnya? " Guman sosok pria bersurai biru berantakan itu. Ia tarik keatas syal yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi wajahnya sebatas hidung. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Ditatapnya pintu kayu dihadapannya itu sejanak. Iris shappirenya menyiratkan sedikit keraguan yang ada, menimbang – nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aspros, komandan kepolisian Scotland Yard—yang juga merangkap sebagai atasannya itu—tadi pagi.

'Kau akan ditugaskan untuk memata – matai seseorang yang diduga tersangka pembunuhan berantai ini, opsir Kardia. Meskipun belum ada bukti yang kuat kalau _dia_ adalah pembunuhnya'

Tch, persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan atasannya itu! Seenaknya saja pria itu menyuruh dirinya. Memang dirinya anjing penjaga terlatih yang bisa disuruh – suruh kapan saja apa?

.

Yah, baiklah. Tidak usah memusingkan hal itu lagi. Yg terpenting ia hanya harus menyelinap dan mencari bukti siapa dalang dari pembunuhan berantai yang menggemparkan kota London akhir – akhir ini saja.

Setelah beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya—dengan sangat berat hati—ia ketuk pintu kayu tersebut. Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam.

Knop pintu dihadapanya berputar perlahan. Terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok bocah kecil dengan iris amethyst cerah, kulit putih halus seperti porselen, serta rona merah samar yang terlihat dikedua pipi chubinya. Rambut toska hijaunya bergerak lembut oleh semilir angin malam saat ia bergerak.

Detik itu juga, nafas pria bernama Kardia itu seperti terhenti. Kedua iris shappire miliknya terbelalak. Tercekat dengan sosok sempurna bagaikan malaikat kecil itu.

Seakan waktu terhenti. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi dikala itu.

.

Sampai, sebuah pertanyaan polos meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil bocah dihadapannya.

" Anooo... Ada yang bisa aku bantu, kak? "

Seakan ada kilatan petir yang menyadarkan detik itu juga, Kardia langsung tersadar dari fantasi dunia miliknya. Pria berusia 22 tahun itu berdehem sebentar, memperbaiki image _cool _dirinya. Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil—atau yang lebih bisa dikatakan sebuah seringai—Kardia menatap lekat bocah yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatiannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu itu.

" Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan dokter Unity?"

Bocah kecil itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan Kardia barusan. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya, " Ah, kakak orang yang mengirim surat tadi pagi itu ya? Silahkan masuk, kak Unity sudah menunggu didalam "

Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, bocah kecil itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Mencari sosok sang dokter muda—yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri—tersebut.

Membawa koper jinjing merah kecil miliknya, Kardia mengikuti bocah berambut toska itu dari belakang.

Sepertinya misi menyusupnya berjalan lancar. Tinggal mencari tau orang bernama 'Unity' itu seperti apa, dan menyelidiki apakah ia dalang dari keributan pembunuhan massal yang terjadi baru – baru ini.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai disebuah ruangan yang cukup megah. Yg kiranya adalah ruangan santai.

Warna coklat hazel mendominasi dinding ruangan itu. Sebuah karpet berwarna merah dengan aksen corak emas ditepinya terhampar luas, tirai – tirai besar menggantung menghalangi seberkas cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari celah – celah jendela.

Tak lupa perabutan yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari perak, tertata rapi disetiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah lampu gantung antik berhiaskan kristal kaca tergantung ditengah – tengah, menerangi ruangan itu dengan cahayanya yang temaram.

Sesosok pria berambut keperakan, sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi sofa berwarna merah maroon yang didudukinya. Sebuah buku kedokteran ditangan tangan kanannya—yang sepertinya sedang ia baca—terbuka, menampakkan deretan huruf yang berjajar rapi diatas lembaran kertas. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu.

" Kak Unity.. "

Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah berambut toska itu melesat ke sosok berambut keperakan dihadapannya. Menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat sang dokter muda. Moment seperti ini yang paling disukainya.

Mengelus kepalanya, Unity menatap bocah yang bernama Degel itu lembut, " Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkannya kemari, Degel "

Masih dalam posisi tersebut, Degel mendongakkan wajahnya sembari mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang, " Sama – sama, kak "

Unity tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia selalu saja senang melihat senyuman Degel. Namun perhatihannya sekarang beralih pada sosok berambut biru yang berstatus sebagai tamunya itu.

" Jadi, apa yang membawa anda kemari. Sir Kardia?"

Terdiam sambil menatap canggung sosok dihadapannya sebentar. Kardia mengelus tengkuk lehernya, " Yah, aku dengar dari orang – orang kalau kau adalah dokter yang hebat. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba metode pengobatan disini "

" Anda terlalu menyanjung saya, Sir Kardia. Saya hanya lah seorang pemula, tidak sehebat dokter – dokter profesional diluar sana " Tutur pria bersurai keperakan itu. "Kalau boleh saya tau, apa keluhan anda? "

Menghela nafas kecil, mau tak mau Kardia harus mengatakan hal ini, " Well.. Ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungku. Kau tau, kata mereka jantungku lemah sejak aku kecil "

Mendengar penuturan Kardia barusan, Unity mengangguk singkat. Mengerti dengan _masalah_ yang dimiliki sosok berambut biru itu.

" Untuk malam ini, anda bisa beristirahat di kamar tamu. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan besok pagi. Saya harap anda tidak melakukan hal – hal yang membuat jantung anda bekerja _ekstra_ untuk kedepannya, Sir Kardia "

Kardia menyeringai kecil, " Tenang saja, eh. Aku tidak akan nekat berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kemampuan jantungku "

Tersenyum singkat. Pria berambut keperakan itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membungkuk sebentar, kemudian menatap sosok dihadapannya, " Maaf karena saya tidak bisa mengantarkan anda, Sir Kardia. Ada urusan penting yang belum saya selesaikan "

" Tak apa, Aku tidak masalah. Kau selesaikan dulu saja urusanmu, dokter " Balas Kardia, ala kadarnya.

" Degel, tolong antarkan Sir Kardia ke kamarnya. Saya permisi dulu " Sekali lagi Unity membungkuk singkat sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang santai tersebut.

Bisa ia dengar, suara polos Degel yang berbicara seperti _'lewat sini' _atau _'Apa mantel kakak ingin aku bawakan?' _dan juga balasan dari Kardiaseperti_'Tidak usah, terima kasih' _dari percakapan dua orang itu.

Seringai tipis terbentuk disudut bibir Unity. Sebentar lagi _pria itu_ akan masuk ke dalam perangkap miliknya. Perlahan – lahan dan dengan pasti, panggung drama yang ia rencanakan akan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Tak menampik bahwa skenario drama yang ia buat akan gagal atau melenceng dari jalan cerita. Karena itu adalah point utama kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Yang sekarang ia harus lakukan, menggerakkan boneka – boneka _marrionet_ yang ada disekitarnya saja.

Dan jangan lupa, sang tokoh utama dari drama ini.

.

Dia adalah,

.

.

.

Adik kecil tersayangnya, Degel.

...

" Permainan baru akan segera dimulai, Kardia "

TBC.

0000

Oke, cukup sekian dulu untuk chapter pertama ini.

Karena ini fic pertama saya, mohon maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau pun ada kesamaan cerita didalam sini, karena saya tidak bermaksud mengcopy karya orang lain. Saya hanya mereferensikan beberapa karya fic yang pernah saya baca saja.

.

Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Kalau alur dari cerita ini terkesan terlalu cepat dan banyak chara disini yang keluar dari karakter aslinya, saya minta maaf *bows*

.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun saya harapkan dari reader sekalian. Karena saya masih belum berpengalaman didunia per-fanfiction ini *grin*

.

Well, sampai berjumpa di chapter depan. Minna-san *waves*


End file.
